


Music Critic

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roman met Logan through a misprint in his schedule.Though Logan's left choir, he never left Roman.The only issue here is that Roman is in love with him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Music Critic

Roman would close the Spotify app, hand raising quickly as he noticed the sizable dent in the road. After the bus made it over the pothole, he pulled his hand back down, sipping his morning’s tea. Ever since he convinced his mother into buying him a thermos, there wasn’t a morning where he didn’t have a steaming cup of English Breakfast tea. With some honey, of course (he wasn’t strong-willed enough to pretend he could stand bitter tea). And if he wasn’t so concerned about it coating his vocal cords, he might have put milk too. Maybe if he quit choir next year he could do that? Though, he can’t imagine himself going through with that.

Choir was great, but it felt like a cult sometimes. You’re either in or out and if you’re out, you’re irrelevant to them. The only exception he can think of is Logan Croft, who, he only really knew him because of a mishap. Roman’s a little ashamed, but he remembers the event down to the socks. Logan Croft had ended up in Choir due to a misprint on his schedule and he was placed right next to Roman. Logan had cat socks, which Patton had enthusiastically pointed out, breaking the ice between them like glass.

Roman had been much more clumsy, stammering out a weak, “hey,” as Logan sat down on his third day. Logan hardly heard it, glancing around for the source and eventually meeting Roman’s gaze. He smiled, and god, Roman fell in love. “Hello. Roman, right?”

“Haha.. yes. That’s me, uh, are you—do you—“

Logan tilted his head in confusion with a polite and soft smile.

“Wanna sit with me? During lunch?”

Logan’s eyes lit up, and he nodded enthusiastically.

From that day on, Roman and Logan sat together, ate together and nearly lived with each other. Logan Croft was the light of eighth grade Roman’s life. A pretty face with an even prettier smile and even more fantastic taste in music. Roman had no clue how Logan managed to listen to all that music, how he managed to get anything done with such an extensive knowledge of music and math and everything. Logan was so smart, and still is. Even as he opened his texts, he was astounded by the homework answers that sat in his inbox. He stands corrected. Logan Croft has been and always will be the light of his life.

_Since I’m certain you didn’t do it last night, I figured I would do you a favor._

Followed by a sweeter, heart-wrenching sentence.

_I hope you sleep well, Roman. Thank you for letting me borrow your jacket yesterday. I have every intention to return it to you by the end of the day as I plan to buy another coat when I am out today. Would you like to go with me?_

Roman knew he was blushing. Being reminded of the way Logan drowned in his oversized jacket and excitedly flapped the sleeves with a starshine smile. God, he was so cute. Anytime Logan was cute, he was a mess. Anytime Logan did something sweet, he was a mess. Roman Griffin was a mess for one Logan Croft.

_Yeah, I love you._

Oh, oops.

_I’d love too** sorry, voice text._

A reply came within the minute.

_Perfect! I’ll see you when you get to school._


End file.
